ROSA LUNA
by Yusei Star
Summary: un dia tuvo que abandonar su hogar, solo pudo llevarse a sus niños. maldito bastardo, le quito a su amado.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: el siguiente fic es yaoi, no recomendado a menores de 16 años.

_ROSA LUNA_

_Capitulo: 1 esperanza._

-Hoy y para siempre el amor reinara sobre mi pueblo, mi amada Rosa Luna. Yo tu príncipe te canto; pues me siento dichoso de estar aquí-el canto del príncipe era lleno de felicidad, pues en 2 días; contraería matrimonio con su amado, el general Akefia(para que lo sepan Akefia es el nombre japonés de Bakura).

La dicha del príncipe era tal, que todo el pueblo la podía sentir; pues quien no deseaba la felicidad de la creatura mas bella en el mundo. El príncipe Atemu era el orgullo de toda Rosa Luna.

------------------------------------El día soñado para el príncipe Atemu llego, su boda; tan perfecta como el lo esperaba, Y el lleno de felicidad. Sabia que nadie los podía separar nunca.

Las 8 sacerdotisas acompañaron al príncipe en su recorrido, este vestido de una tunica blanca que llegaba al suelo, una capa cubriendo su rostro aperlado y sus ojos carmesí.

Llegando a la entrada de la gran habitación, las sacerdotisas abrieron la puerta y luego se inclinaron en reverencia al príncipe mas amado de todos.

Entrando en la habitación la puerta se cerro, las miradas de ambos chocaron entre si; el color café oscuro de Akefia tan fríos y serios ya no se veían igual, ahora estaban llenos de amor y dicha. Y Atemu lo supo bien, aquel hombre era el que tanto amaba y el que siempre amaría.

-Atemu-hablo Akefia acercándose a Atemu, tomándolo de la cintura con su mano izquierda y con la derecha alzo la mano de Atemu para traer el recuerdo de aquel vals que bailaron el día que se conocieron.

Giro tras giro, el recuerdo de esa noche en que se enamoraron empezó a surgir en la memoria de ambos; pero un resbalón los hizo caer en la cama. Akefia sobre Atemu.

-Akefia-susurro Atemu al sentir a Akefia en sima suyo.

-no tengas miedo, nunca te are daño-susurro en su oído, Atemu se estremeció al sentir los labios de Akefia sobre su cuello; un gemido escapo de su boca para ser atrapado en un beso que se hizo tan apasionado como lo que estaba por pasar

---------lemon-------

Las manos de Akefia pasaban libres por el cuerpo desnudo de Atemu, el cuerpo aperlado el pequeño estremecido por las caricias y los besos que recibía por parte de su amado.

-A…ke…fia-jadeo Atemu, al sentir de nuevo como Akefia lo besaba en el cuello, luego en su pecho saboreando sus rosadas tetillas. la derecha primero, y luego la izquierda era sometida a una sesión de besos y succiones por parte de Akefia.

-Atemu, eres mas hermoso de lo que imagine-hablo Akefia levantándose para mirar a su amado, el cual lo miraba con mucho amor.

-Akefia, hazlo-susurro Atemu el cual se levanto para volver a besar los labios de Akefia.

-espera-dijo al momento en que tomaba un pequeño frasco de liquido, Atemu lo miro confundido.

-no quiero lastimarte amor-y con esto abrió el frasco y lleno 3 de sus dedos con aquel liquido y luego introdujo uno en la entrada de su amado.

-¡ahh!-la introducción del dedo provoco un gran dolor en Atemu, así poco a poco, Akefia fue preparando a Atemu para el final.

-ya es hora-le susurro en el oído, Atemu acerco una almohada para tapar sus gritos de placer.

Akefia penetro lento, provocando un poco de dolor en Atemu, con forme entraba este te llenaba de mas dolor; luego Akefia siguió con las embestidas lentas y conforme el placer de este acto aumentaba también la velocidad de las embestidas.

-¡Akefia… mas adentro!-Atemu gritaba su nombre entre el placer que sentía, Akefia también empezó a gritar el nombre de Atemu.

Pronto ambos llegaron al orgasmo, uniéndose no solo dos cuerpos, si no también dos almas.

* * *

Akefia se acostó en la gran cama, Atemu en su pecho.

-te amo-susurro Akefia besando con ternura los labios de Atemu.

-también te amo-hablo Atemu apenas se separaron del beso, luego

Ambos se dejaron llevar por la voluntad de Morfeo, pues después ya ninguno hablo.

* * *

Un mes después…

Atemu se encontraba en su habitación, varias sacerdotisas a su alrededor revisando su condición.

-usted que piensa señora- pregunto una de las jóvenes.

-pienso que nuestro príncipe esta embarazado-respondió la mas grande de todas ellas.

-embarazado-susurro Atemu, su corazón lleno de felicidad por saber que ahora un pequeño niño crecía dentro de el.

TBC…


	2. nacimiento del sol y luna

Advertencia: el siguiente fic es yaoi, los personajes no son míos son de sus respectivos autores.

Pandora: holap espero que les guste el cap de hoy

Yusei: se titulo el nacimiento del sol y la luna

Atemu: casi al fina sale la versión traducida de chasing the dragon de epica

Bakura: esperamos que les guste

El nacimiento del sol y la luna

Nueve meses habían pasado, el pueblo de rosa luna se regocijaba por la noticia. El príncipe Atemu pronto le Daria vida un nuevo sucesor al trono o tal ves, a una reina llena de alegría.

Cualquiera que sea, el pueblo se encontraba dichoso de poder tener a su príncipe contento y feliz; pues era el orgullo de rosa luna.

* * *

-¡pronto, pronto!-grito una de las parteras mas jóvenes.

Otras seis llegaron con varias toallas y dos tinas llenas de agua caliente, pues el príncipe ya estaba listo para dar a luz.

* * *

Mientras afuera, Akefia estaba desesperado por saber como estaba su amado Atemu; y si su hijo estaba sano y salvo.

* * *

-¡ahg!-el grito de dolor fue grande y solo anunciaba una cosa.

-¡acaba de nacer!-grito una de las parteras.

-¡es un varón!-grito otra, pero al mismo tiempo otra tomo una toalla limpia.

-¡viene otro!-grito la misma partera que anuncio al primer bebe, Atemu grito de dolor y luego nació.

-¡esta es niña!-dijo la partera, Atemu estiro los brazos para recibir a sus hijos; los cuales le fueron entregados por la partera mas vieja.

* * *

-amo Akefia-hablo una partera saliendo de la habitación.

-ya puede entrar-con esto todas las parteras salieron de la habitación. Dejando solos a Akefia, Atemu y los dos pequeños.

-Atemu-dijo mirando al joven de ojos carmesí, el cual, tenia ambos niños en sus brazos; envueltos cada un en una toalla rosa y azul.

-Akefia-dijo Atemu alzando la mirada para encontrarse con la de su amado. Sus bebes levantaron las manitas felices de por fin conocer a su padre.

-están preciosos-hablo acariciando a los 2 bebes y luego tomo la manita de la pequeña.

-quiero que esta se llame Pandora-hablo dándole su collar en forma de sol en plata, con una piedra en el centro color rojo.

-entonces que este pequeño se llame Yusei-dijo quitándose su collar, para luego dárselo al pequeño; tal como Akefia se lo dio a Pandora. Solo que este era una luna menguante azul, con el contorno en plata.

* * *

Dos días mas tarde…

Una gran celebración inicio, el rey con orgullo salio al balcón acompañado de su esposa, Akefia, su hijo Atemu y los dos bebes.

-¡pueblo de Rosa Luna, hoy tengo la dicha de presentar a mis nietos y sus futuros gobernantes!-decía el rey a su pueblo el cual esperaba con ansias ver a los dos pequeños.

-este es su príncipe-dijo tomando al pequeño Yusei de los brazos de Atemu-este es Yusei y el representante de la luna-así el pequeño niño fue alzado para que todo el pueblo lo viera; sus ojos azules mostraban una inocencia como una vez, su madre también la mostraba.

Pero aun faltaba otro bebe…

-y esta es su princesa-ahora Akefia se acerco al rey, tomo a Yusei y luego le entrego a Pandora-ella es el sol de nuestra tierra-y ahora el rey levanto a la pequeña para que todos la vieran; sin duda era muy hermosa, tal y como su madre. Mas bien dicho, ambos eran iguales a su madre.

* * *

Pero mientras en el pueblo había dicha y alegría por el nacimiento de los bebes en otro lugar solo había odio hacia esa pequeña familia…

-Hare que me las pagues hermano, tu y tu familia-un hombre moreno, ojos violeta, pelo rubio, mas alto que Akefia y su puño cerrado.

-Akefia, tu pagaras por todo-después de esto continuo su camino…

* * *

Ya pasada la fiesta Atemu les contaba una historia a los niños…

El día cuando el sol se volvió negro…

Dejo detrás de mi tierra,

Por que yo soy enviado a una misión de dios.

Así que salí solo, sin saber bien y mal

Para luchar contra el mal, mi corazón esta hecho piedra

Algo se eleva en el cielo  
Es la libélula!  
Por lo tanto, corre como el viento  
Esta batalla que tenemos que ganar

Estábamos persiguiendo a los dragón  
Estábamos buscando por todas partes  
En la caza del dragón  
Que los dioses nos llevan allí  
En la caza del dragón  
I el sacrificio de mi sangre, en la caza del dragón!

Asistente de miradas a través de la bola de cristal  
Eres el elegido  
Como nubes oscuras de sombra a la luz de plata

Demonios susurro en la noche  
Usted, ciertamente morirá!  
Pero no tengo miedo de que mi fe es fuerte

Vi a mi rey apuñalado por la bestia  
Directamente a través de su corazón, su sangre envenenada  
Vivir en el miedo, la única manera, la única cura  
Para salvar a nuestro Señor es para tener en mi espada  
De la Cruz a través de la tierra y matar a la bestia!

Tbc…

Yusei: les fusto

Pandora: si entonces esperen el 3

Atemu: hasta entonces

Bakura: sayonara


	3. escapando de rosa luna

Advertencia: el siguiente fic es yaoi, los personajes no son míos son de sus respectivos autores.

Pandora: wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Yusei: ¿Qué te pasa Pan?

Atemu: esta feliz por que salio de vacaciones.

Bakura: le pregunto a Pan no a ti

Pandora: mejor hablamos luego

* * *

_**Escapando de Rosa Luna**_

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde el nacimiento de los gemelos, todo era dicha para la joven pareja y sus hijos; el reino entero estaba lleno de felicidad y los reyes se sentían dichosos de saber que Atemu era feliz.

Akefia llevaba a los pequeños a jugar a los jardines reales, Atemu los miraba siempre con dulzura. Ambos ya sabían caminar a pesar de su tierna edad. //^.^//

Siempre corrían a donde se encontraba su madre, nunca dejaban de jugar y todo el tiempo llenaban de felicidad el castillo. Su padre los amaba a los 2 por ser niños especiales; llenos de dulzura y amor.//^.^//

* * *

Una fiesta dio lugar al primer cumpleaños de los pequeño, todo era perfecto; la música, la decoración, la comida, etc. Todo era dicha para los pequeños. Sus padres los tenían en sus brazos.

Akefia cargaba a Pandora, Yami cargaba a Yusei y los niños solo jugaban tratando de alcanzarse el uno al otro; eran muy unidos e inseparables a pesar de ser tan diferentes.

La música seguía, ahora era un vals, el mismo que los dichosos padres habían bailado el día en que se conocieron; Akefia tomo la mano de Atemu, este dejo llevar por su pareja.

//son fic// //Feint epica ^.^//

La vela más brillante de todos ha sido extinguido  
Sofocado por los que no podía soportar a enfrentar la realidad

Atemu miraba a Akefia las miradas de ambos llenas de amor y ternura.

Cada latido de tu corazón rompió todas las mentiras de separación  
Hizo temblar las fundaciones  
Cada ola en el lago causado la porcelana para romper  
Y me estremezco ...

Akefia comenzó a dar un paso hacia atrás, Atemu lo siguió; el rey y la reina tomaron en brazos a los pequeños para que pudieran ver a sus padrea.

Los restos de sebo sólo desea contener  
Todas las respuestas correctas  
Bajo un mar de polvo se encuentra una enorme riqueza de la sabiduría

Atemu se recargo en el pecho de Akefia, luego este lobarrazo mientras seguían bailando; recordaban aquella noche en que se conocieron.  
Como la nieve virgen se vuelve rojo  
Inocencia muere

Un giro y luego de regreso, Atemu ya no sabia que hacer; aquellos pasos eran los mismos.  
Cada latido de tu corazón rompió todas las mentiras de separación  
Hizo temblar las fundaciones  
Cada ola en el lago causado la porcelana para romper  
Y me estremezco ...

Akefia miro a Atemu a los ojos, para luego dar un nuevo giro y regresar a los días de su adolescencia; cuando de niños no podían ni verse y ahora no podían estar el uno sin el otro.

Esta página en negro en la historia no es de colores sólidos,  
Manchará la siguiente

Todo lo que queda es sólo una finita de lo que estaba destinado a ser  
Esta página en negro en la historia no es de colores sólidos,  
Manchará la siguiente  
Y nada parece en la vida,  
En los sueños como lo que debía ser

Cada latido de tu corazón rompió todas las mentiras de separación  
Hizo temblar las fundaciones

Cada ola en el lago causado la porcelana para romper  
Y me estremezco…..

Y para un final de novela, ambos se besaron. Pandora y Yusei trataban de alcanzarlos, ambos padres al separarse del beso; miraron a sus bebes con mucha ternura para luego ir por ellos para tenerlos en brazos.

//fin del son fic ^.^//

Varios gritos sonaron, los guardias ya no pudieron contenerlos mas; al fin Marik hizo su aparición.

-hola Akefia, cuantos años-dijo en tono sarcástico, Akefia le entrego a Atemu al pequeño Yusei y luego se puso delante de ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas extraño?-pregunto el rey.

-¿Qué busco?, es simple, quiero el trono-dijo al momento en que sus hombres empezaron a saquear todo el lugar.

El rey le hizo una seña a Akefia, este entendió que quería decir y rápidamente tomo a Atemu y a los bebes llevándolos lejos del castillo através de un pasadizo secreto.

* * *

Cuando al fin dieron con el mar, Akefia le dio dinero a uno de los marineros para que sacaran a Atemu y a los bebes sanos y salvos.

-Akefia no nos abandones, ven con nosotros-decía Atemu con su voz cortada.

-no amor, nos buscara, así que yo seré la carnada-respondió Akefia abrasando a su familia.

-pero te amo-contesto Atemu.

-y yo a los 3, por eso lo voy ha hacer, además ya sabes como se vive la vida común-hablo Akefia, con algunas lagrimas comenzando a rondar su rostro.

-busca a tu amigo Yugi, dile lo que paso el te ayudara-y con esto Atemu no tuvo mas opción.

Mientras Atemu se alejaba en aquel barco, Akefia miraba a su familia alejarse. Mientras ellos estuvieran bien a el no le importaba nada…

* * *

Llegando a Japón, lo primero que hizo fue buscar su amigo…

-¡Yugi!-grito al ver al joven parecido a el.

-¿¡Atemu que haces aquí!?-dijo al ver al chico y a los 2 bebes.

-rosa luna fue atacado, Akefia…-antes de terminar se desmayo, Yugi lo metió como pudo a su casa.

Algo malo había pasado, algo terrible si Atemu estaba ayi con esos 2 bebes.

TBC…

Pandora: espero les guste Yusei: si esperamos que les aya gustado. Atemu: si esperen el próximo cap. Bakura: hasta entonces


	4. nacidos con un corazon

Advertencia: el siguiente fic es yaoi, los personajes no son míos son de sus respectivos autores.

Pandora: especial de navidad

Yusei: ¿y por que el especial?

Atemu: es x q esta de vaca y tiene mucho tiempo libre.

Bakura: se puso a escribir como loca

Pandora: papa

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Nacidos con un coraz**__**ón y un espíritu que combate el mal**_

__________________________________________________________-¡Yugi!-grito al ver al joven parecido a el.

-¿¡Atemu que haces aquí!?-dijo al ver al chico y a los 2 bebes.

-rosa luna fue atacado, Akefia…-antes de terminar se desmayo, Yugi lo metió como pudo a su casa. _________________________________________________________

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 16 años, de los cuales; Pandora y Yusei habían crecido sin su padre.

Atemu hacia todo por que a ellos no les faltara nada. Pandora era ya una joven de hermosa apariencia; Yusei era fuerte y muy bien parecido, y ambos contaban con el característico gran corazón de su madre.

Dentro de ellos se encontraba algo que los hacia proteger a otros, eran vivas imágenes de su padre; nunca dejaban de ayudar a cualquiera que los necesitaba.

Pero eso era lo que Atemu mas temía, el hecho de que Marik descubriera donde se había escondido durante estos 16 años. Sabia que la única manera en que Marik tomaría control sobre Rosa Luna era que lo obligara a casarse con el.

Tenia miedo de sus hijos, ellos merecían saber la verdad; pero quien podía creer que el príncipe heredero de Rosa Luna estaba escondido en Japón. Todos los que conocían a Atemu pensaban que el padre de sus hijos los había abandonado cuando se entero.

* * *

-¡mama!-grito Pandora entrando a su casa seguida de su hermano.

-¿mama donde estas?-grito Yusei al no recibir respuesta por parte de su madre.

-aquí estoy-susurro Atemu, los 2 fueron a ver como se encontraba su madre.

* * *

Mientras en Rosa Luna…

-Akefia, Akefia, mejor dime donde están Atemu y los bebes si no quieres seguir sufriendo-dijo Marik de un modo que hizo enojar a Akefia.

-¡prefiero morir antes que decirte!-grito Akefia, Marik le dio un golpe en el estomago y saliendo de la celda dijo

-aun así, Atemu y los bebe morirán-finalizo y salio de la celda. Dejando a Akefia solo en aquella prisión.

-Atemu, espero estén bien-susurro.

* * *

-¿mama que te ocurre?-pregunto Yusei al ver que Atemu se encontraba sentado en el suelo, en su mano el único recuerdo de su padre.

-mis niño, tiene que saber la verdad-susurro abrazando a ambos.

-¿Qué verdad?-pregunto Pandora, Atemu tomo aire y luego sin mas comenzó a hablar.

-lo que paso hace 16 años-dijo, los 2 se quedaron callados para escuchar lo que su madre les iba a decir; aquello explicaría que fue lo que le paso a su padre todo este tiempo…

TBC…

Pandora: je je je je je

Yusei: pandora de que te ries.

Atemu: dejala anda feliz x q alfin tiene celular

Bakura: exacto.

Pandora: además de que ayer vino santa.

Yusei: un crees en eso pan???

Pandora: SIP, y el bebe igual.

Atemu: cuando maduraran tu y tu padre…

Bakura: q quisiste decir con eso

Atemu: nada.

Pandora: hasta luego…


	5. recuerdos

Advertencia: el siguiente fic es yaoi, los personajes no son míos son de sus respectivos autores.

Dedicado a:

Pandora: me tarde para escribir este

Yusei: culpa al bb

Atemu: ay, al bb x q

Bakura: mejor culpa a Yusei

Pandora: bueno luego busco a quien culpar

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: recuerdos, Marik descubre a Yami**_

-Todo comenzó hace tiempo-empezó a relatar Yami a sus hijo.

_**Flash back…**_

Atemu miraba hacia el gran jardín del palacio, justo ahi se encontraba el hombre de sus ensueños. Akefia, aquel joven que recién se había convertido en general.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un leve momento, ambos se sonrojaron al instante. Aunque no dejaban de mirarse.

* * *

-con el tiempo, el amor que sentíamos se volvió mas fuerte hasta que nos casamos-

* * *

-Yami, ¿te gustaría casarte con migo?-pregunto Akefia sonrojado.

-Ake…, ¡si!, acepto-dijo emocionado Atemu, para luego abrazarse de su

* * *

-pero ese día, todo cambio-dijo abrazando a su pequeña.

Una fiesta dio lugar al primer cumpleaños de los pequeño, todo era perfecto; la música, la decoración, la comida, etc. Todo era dicha para los pequeños. Sus padres los tenían en sus brazos.

Akefia cargaba a Pandora, Yami cargaba a Yusei y los niños solo jugaban tratando de alcanzarse el uno al otro; eran muy unidos e inseparables a pesar de ser tan diferentes.

* * *

-aquella fiesta dio lugar a la separación de los 4, ya jamás supe nada de Akefia-

* * *

Varios gritos sonaron, los guardias ya no pudieron contenerlos mas; al fin Marik hizo su aparición.

-hola Akefia, cuantos años-dijo en tono sarcástico, Akefia le entrego a Atemu al pequeño Yusei y luego se puso delante de ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas extraño?-pregunto el rey.

-¿Qué busco?, es simple, quiero el trono-dijo al momento en que sus hombres empezaron a saquear todo el lugar.

El rey le hizo una seña a Akefia, este entendió que quería decir y rápidamente tomo a Atemu y a los bebes llevándolos lejos del castillo através de un pasadizo secreto.

-Akefia no nos abandones, ven con nosotros-decía Atemu con su voz cortada.

-no amor, nos buscara, así que yo seré la carnada-respondió Akefia abrasando a su familia.

-pero te amo-contesto Atemu.

-y yo a los 3, por eso lo voy ha hacer, además ya sabes como se vive la vida común-hablo Akefia, con algunas lagrimas comenzando a rondar su rostro.

-busca a tu amigo Yugi, dile lo que paso el te ayudara-y con esto Atemu no tuvo mas opción.

Mientras Atemu se alejaba en aquel barco, Akefia miraba a su familia alejarse. Mientras ellos estuvieran bien a el no le importaba nada…

* * *

Mientras tanto.

-eso es, Maldito Atemu, ya se donde te escondes-dijo Marik mientras tomaba la foto de la familia de Akefia.

-realmente fuiste muy listo, esconderte durante 16 años fue toda una hazaña digna de ti-hablo mirando el monitor.

-pero pronto te vas a arrepentir de haber escogido a Akefia en mi lugar-

Tbc….

Pandora _x_Yusei: bien al fin termine el 5

Ya vamos para el 6.

Sigan leyendo sayonara


	6. secuestro

Advertencia: el siguiente fic es yaoi, los personajes no son míos son de sus respectivos autores.

Pandora: ok, ya tengo el 6

Yusei: Pandora Alice la próxima si te mato

Atemu: a no, nadie le hace nada a mi bebe

Bakura: ya deja que se pelen en paz

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: secuestro**_

**En el capitulo anterior:**

-eso es, Maldito Atemu, ya se donde te escondes-dijo Marik mientras tomaba la foto de la familia de Akefia.

-realmente fuiste muy listo, esconderte durante 16 años fue toda una hazaña digna de ti-hablo mirando el monitor.

-pero pronto te vas a arrepentir de haber escogido a Akefia en mi lugar-dijo saliendo del lugar.

* * *

3 días después de que Yami les contara a sus hijos de su padre, las cosas se veían algo tranquilas cuando….

-cuanto tiempo Atemu-la voz de Marik hizo que Yami volteara y sintiera escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto moviéndose para atrás.

-vine por usted majestad-al oir esas palabras, Yami tomo el teléfono inalámbrico y salio corriendo para encerrarse en un cuarto.

Marco el celular de Yusei

Yusei: hola

Yami: Yusei, soy mama.

Yusei: ¿¿mama??

Yami: por favor, vayan a casa de Yugi, no regresen, están en peligro.

Yusei: ¿de que hablas?, ¿por qué suenas tan desesperado?.

Yami: no hay tiempo, Yugi te lo dirá cuando lleguen.

Yusei: OK.

Yami: los amo, no lo olviden.

Yusei: mama, mama

Yami había colgado, justo antes de que Marik entrara y lo obligara a salir. Llevándolo de nuevo a Rosa Luna.

* * *

Yusei y Alice llegaron a casa de Yugi, este supo lo que había ocurrido. Dejo que ambos niños se quedaran en su hogar, por el bien de los jóvenes príncipes.

* * *

-mira a quien te traigo-dijo Malik entrando a la celda de Akefia jalando a Atemu del brazo.

-Atemu-susurro sin poder moverse.

-Akefia-hablo Atemu corriendo hacia las manos de su esposo.

-bueno, los amantes han vuelto a estar juntos, pero aun faltan sus hijos-luego se retiro del lugar.

-¡no les hagas daño maldito, por que si no…..- grito Akefia antes de ser interrumpido por Malik

-¿Qué harás?, además necesito a tu hija si quiero ser el nuevo rey-dijo saliendo de la celda, dejando a ambos prisioneros con cara de terror.

TBC…

Pandora: salio un pequeño cap.

Yusei: el 7 será mas largo.

Atemu: al fin dejaron de pelearse.

Bakura: SIP


	7. Aliados

Advertencia: el siguiente fic contiene personajes que no son míos… pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Pandora x Yusei: je je je je, me tarde para actualizar este, pero bueno es que no tenía mucha inspiración para seguirle… pero bueno ya después de largo rato el cap. 7

**Capítulo 7: aliados**

Atemu se encontraba junto a su amado Akefia recordando, hablando de todo lo que había pasado luego de que se separaran. Temían por la vida de sus hijos, de eso estaban seguros pero no podía hacer nada en aquel lugar…

-Yami, lo siento es mi culpa- susurro Akefia bajando la mirada.

-de qué hablas nada de esto fue tu culpa- hablo mirando a su amado, en los ojos de Akefia se podía ver un profundo dolor.

-yo siempre supe las intenciones de Marik; y no hice nada para detenerlo, ahora nuestros hijos están en peligro… si les pasa algo yo- Akefia no soporto más y rompió en llanto Atemu se acercó a él y limpio sus lágrimas.

-cometiste un error, pero no sabías que pasaría después; además yo confió mucho en que Antinomy y Daniel no permitirán que Yusei y Pandora caigan en las manos de Marik-

-¿hay que tener Fe?- pregunto Akefia mirando a Atemu –si-…

-entonces, ahora el príncipe Atemu es prisionero- pregunto un hombre castaño, piel morena y ojos negros.

-según mis informantes Marik lo encontró en Japón; lo único bueno es que aún no encuentra a los príncipes- respondió un joven de tés blanca, ojos grises y cabello azul.

-¿y cuando regresaran?- pregunto el castaño

–Yugi dijo que en un par de días estarán aquí y que debemos estar preparados- respondió el peliazul.

–ok, entonces creo que te dejo la tarea de traerlos al escondite a ti Antinomy-

-muy bien, pero habla con Asamiya Athena para que nos ayude- y así el peliazul se retiró.

Mientras tanto Yugi se encontraba esperando a Alice e Yusei, temía que ambos hubieran sido capturados por Marik; no queria fallarle a su mejor amigo. Por ahora solo podía esperar…

Ring ring…

Al escuchar el timbre del teléfono rápidamente contesto…

Yugi: hola habla a la casa de la familia Motou

¿?: Yugi soy yo

Yugi: ¿Antinomy?

Antinomy: si, hablo para saber cuándo traerás a los príncipes

Yugi: aun no estoy seguro… tengo que contarles lo que ocurrió

Antinomy: ok, entonces yo te hablo dentro de 6 horas para estar comunicados ya que tenemos que cambiar de teléfono cada hora.

Yugi: entiendo, la seguridad de ellos es lo primordial. Pero ¿Qué es lo que trama Marik?

Antinomy: creo que tratara de casarse con la princesa para obtener el trono y si eso fuera cierto entonces el príncipe correría peligro ya que tratarían de matarlo.

Yugi: entonces la más prioritaria es Pandora, sería mejor si solo llevara a Yusei.

Antinomy: parecería que sí, pero Marik ya sabe dónde se encendieron por 16 años; asi que la buscaría ahí.

Yugi: entiendo, entonces dentro de 6 horas te dire la fecha exacta de partida.

Antinomy: ok, los esperaremos.

**Tbc…**

Pandora x Yusei: ooo que puedo decir, solo lo alargue… xD me alegra agregar a Bruno a la historia solo espero no matarlo ¬¬ bueno ya veremos, si se porta bien nos leemos sayonara.


End file.
